


【圆灿】Summer

by Flower_seven



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_seven/pseuds/Flower_seven
Summary: 尽管夏日炎炎，也请记得收下哥哥对小灿满满的爱意哦~主圆灿，结尾微量澈灿. 食用愉快^-^
Kudos: 3





	【圆灿】Summer

夏天来了。

哪怕是在高层也能清晰的听到窗外第一声蝉鸣。李灿看了一眼躺在床上睡觉的夫胜宽，又抬眼看看关的好好的空调，轻叹一口气，拿上手机轻悄悄地准备出门。手机屏幕正好在这时毫无征兆地弹出提醒：“找胜澈哥拿资料。”啊对，正好，下楼去找胜澈哥的时候蹭蹭空调好了。

李灿想了想，反正天气这么热的话穿着短裤才够清爽。“这才有夏天的感觉嘛！”李灿套上一件白T恤，看着镜子里的黑白搭配，戴上眼镜踩着拖鞋就出门了。下到六楼敲敲门，等了好一会才听到拖鞋踢踏的声音。“啊哥真是的..啊，圆佑哥。”李灿环视一圈，看着空荡荡的房间往外吹冷气，“胜澈哥不在吗？”全圆佑还忙着建岛，没能分神出来回答李灿的问题。李灿挠挠头，敲敲崔胜澈的房间门，没得到回应索性坐到全圆佑旁边专心看人操作。

全圆佑对八层的弟弟突然在盛夏的某一天凑到自己身旁看自己打游戏这件事情略显堂皇。夏天在全圆佑的印象里是什么样的季节呢？他一边在游戏里行走，举着网在太阳下追逐一只蝴蝶，一边陷进带着花香的回忆。他们是在夏日伊始出道的怪物新人，彼时乳臭未干的样子至今回想起来仍忍俊不禁。为迷你二辑拍摄MV的时候，炎炎烈日下一群男孩子挥洒着热情，全圆佑从后面看着李灿的阿童木头，可爱得让人忍不住多薅两把。日本出道也是在夏天，那个时候全圆佑印象里的李灿就和刚出道时有了很大变化，眼神开始变得犀利，也变得勾人了起来。

“哥你为什么一直要走到海里去啊。”李灿突然把毛茸茸的头顶伸到全圆佑眼前。啊，走神了。“嗯，哥不想玩了。”全圆佑把游戏机扣过去，摊平躺在床上，“外面很热吧。”李灿站起身来，撅着嘴看哥哥在床上伸懒腰：“哥说什么呢，我从宿舍过来的啊…胜澈哥回来的话给我发kkt哦，我要找他。”“陪哥在楼下吹一会空调吧。哥一个人太冷了。”

这哥在说什么呢..李灿拿这个很喜欢自己，很爱拿自己开玩笑但又很宠自己的哥哥没办法，坐在旁边掏出手机来玩。从全圆佑平躺着的视角正好能看到白T恤下李灿隐隐约约的后背线条，再向下，再向下的话会是什么呢？全圆佑想着，坐起身来把下巴放在人肩头，右手不由地从李灿后脖颈开始，一路向下，直到腰间的时候，被抚摸的小动物稍微直了直腰，全圆佑才停手。

来都来了，为什么不能让自己顺遂内心呢？全圆佑见李灿还在对着手机傻笑，拍拍自己大腿示意对方坐上来。李灿举着手机毫无防备之心，站起来的瞬间就被熟稔的哥哥捉了腰转向对方。“哥…”李灿慌了神，手机被人夺去丢到一旁也没反应过来。全圆佑那一双猫儿一样的眼睛正从下望向李灿，盯得人不知所措。“坐到哥的腿上来，好吗？”李灿承认自己对全圆佑的感情一直暧昧模糊，没有承认过也从未否认内心对年长自己三岁人的欣赏。该说是欣赏吗？李灿乖乖跨坐到全圆佑腿间时，脑海里混沌着，主观上不知道自己要怎么做，索性随着感情去。

全圆佑深吸一口气。夏天明明是炎热又潮湿的，但所有一切的不适在见到弟弟短裤下的少年身体时全都消散如烟。他感受到弟弟微微颤抖着双手环上自己的颈项，于是下意识把人抱得更紧一些。“灿啊，不要紧张。跟着哥哥做就可以了。”全圆佑沉下音线，歪头在李灿脖间落下一个又一个安慰性质的吻。

盛夏空调房里，一场情事小心翼翼地展开。李灿低头迎合哥哥的亲吻，感受对方的唇型。白T恤长长的后摆被全圆佑掀起，细长又骨节分明的手滑过李灿腰间的软肉。回归期的李灿总是对自己身材管理格外严格，全圆佑只觉得这仅剩的一丁点肉不足以激起他的保护欲。吻不能停歇，手心的热度也不能停止在人皮肤传递。再向后，是李灿的骶骨；再向下，是碍事的短裤。全圆佑摸到了裤边，手指灵巧地滑进去，直接来到臀缝。

可能空调的温度确实开的低了一些，手指再向下的时候身上的人儿哆嗦了一下。全圆佑把唇移开，抬头看弟弟急切呼吸的样子也觉得可爱：“太冷了么？所以才叫你留下来陪哥啊。”李灿有点紧张地扣着全圆佑后脑勺的头发，红着脸说：“太..太奇怪了，这种感觉。”“很奇怪吗？”全圆佑皱皱鼻子，怎么可能放过这样都弄小孩的机会，“那不要继续了吧，嗯？”说着就要把手抽出来。

这下换李灿真的堂皇了。他红红的眼尾仿佛在挽留要离开自己的爱人。全圆佑知道弟弟离不开自己，伸长脖子去亲吻人眼角：“我们灿啊…”手指不能抽出来的话，那就放进去吧。全圆佑感受到弟弟的内裤已经潮湿，索性从侧边向前沾取溢出的液体当作润滑。先抹在穴口周围，再缓缓把指节一节一节送入。全圆佑的手指对于未经事的少年来说还是太长了点，哪怕只是把前两个关节送入都让李灿倒吸了一口气。

“痛么？”全圆佑从李灿的唇角亲到下颚，“痛的话，哥再慢一点。”李灿抿唇，依言点点头，把手臂环得更紧一些，几乎整个人都贴在全圆佑身上。全圆佑一只手还在李灿身后浅浅研磨，另一只手得空拂过人白净的大腿。都说少年人的胴体是纯净无暇的，去年夏天活动期间，cody给李灿穿了几次短裤，反响都很不错。全圆佑也很喜欢看他穿短裤，看他把衬衣T恤扎好，看他跳舞时会一个不小心露出的半截腰腹。手从短裤下端悄悄溜进，坚实的大腿肌肉被全圆佑玩弄揉掐。忍受着前后夹击的李灿终于忍不住从唇间溢出第一声惊呼。

整根手指没入的同时李灿闭上了眼睛，头向后仰，仿佛这样就能抵过身后的异物感。全圆佑把抓捏大腿肉的手抽出，扣着李灿的后脑勺强迫对方和自己接吻，手指继续在秘密花园里兴奋作浪，进出的频率逐渐加快，就算是咬着弟弟的嘴唇也能明显感受到对方呼吸声的加重。李灿贴得更近了，屁股快要翘上天来追逐着全圆佑进进出出的手指。全圆佑太满意了，他放弃了亲吻，转而变成啃咬。李灿凸出的喉结，李灿性感的一字锁骨，目光所及未被遮挡之处几乎都成了饿狼的口中物。

李灿的呼气频率也在随着全圆佑的频率加快，他的眼眶几乎被生理泪水填满，欲望已经达到了顶点却还想着让哥哥进来。全圆佑听着噗嗞噗嗞的水声，感受着手上粘液的变多，先行把手指抽了出来。“哥…”李灿累到用气音在全圆佑耳边喘息，却更勾人了，“要做完吗？”就算再下流的话，从少年嘴里说出来都是纯净的。“我怕忍不住，真的对你不好..”全圆佑强忍着充盈的感觉，双手几乎是掐在李灿腰际。他不是不想从一而终地把弟弟吃干抹净，他潜意识还在警告自己，他们是一个团队，不能出半分差池。

全圆佑在帮李灿脱了短裤，清理前端几乎可以说是水漫金山的盛况时，宿舍的大门被打开了。“这是什么意思？”一个稍带了沙哑的嗓音从门口传来。李灿还跨坐在全圆佑腿间，后背对着门才听不真切是谁在讲话。“和哥想的一样哦~”全圆佑连眼皮都没抬，幽幽地回答。

门口的人脱了鞋，大步走过来，轻轻将手放在李灿发尾，俯身在他耳边低语：“下次让哥也试试吧，可以吗？”李灿把头转过来，看清是谁后，从眼角震落一颗泪珠：“…好，胜澈哥。”

\--END--


End file.
